Gold and Silver
by Kelly M. Black
Summary: AU: This story follows the growth of the relationship between Hide and Kaneki as they grow up in a world full of dangerous gangs like Aogiri Tree and the hardships of life. Will their friendship stay just that or will it develop into more as they face the cruelty of life? HidexKaneki (not sure if I'll include other pairs yet but I'll change the summery once I decide)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the two year hiatus but things were getting pretty busy at home and now I'm in college. It's my summer break now so I'll have plenty of time to work on some stories. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue Remembering Moyashi (my first story) since I wrote it so long ago.**

 **But! I might dabble in some new ideas and shows so give me some feedback and I'll be glad to read/listen to it!**

 **Anyway, this time I was thinking of doing a Tokyo Ghoul story with Hide and Kaneki. I've always been obsessed with the anime and recently the manga and I'm even thinking of cosplaying as Hide at some point! So hopefully I do a good job with this! :)**

 **This will be my own AU where there are ghouls but not in the same way as the manga/anime. Also I'm going to have them meet earlier (I think) than what is canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul (or Tokyo Ghoul:re) even though I really wished I did :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***~Prologue~***

It was a day just like any other in Tokyo. Nothing was out of the ordinary, another set of people were murdered by a gang called the Ghouls, put together by people across the wards that wear masks and have weapons that many believe to only exist in horror stories. Each ward has their own group that controls them but despite the differences among each gang they were all given the nickname, the Ghouls. One of the worst within Tokyo was called Aogiri Tree. Unfortunately, the citizens of Tokyo have been becoming more accustomed to these deaths and now only carry a small sliver of sadness when news breaks out. This ordinary day starts with the arrival of Hideyoshi Nagachika to his first day in kindergarten. His mother drops him off and he runs in with a huge burst of energy like usual. The teachers giggle along with the other students for the energy of their new companion and his mother leaves with a smile and a wave to her hyper son. Not too long after, a small, quiet child arrives with his own mother in tow who seems to be rushing her son along. She drops him off without as much of a good-bye but rather a quick pat on the head. This little boy, Ken Kaneki, stands in the same spot his mother left him as he watches her retreating back with sadness in his eyes. Yes, this day was like most others but one thing that no one was expecting was the change in fate for these two little boys.

The first day of kindergarten started with seat assignments, play time, nap time, along with meeting new friends. The teachers were able to assess their students due to their interactions with the other children as well as how they acted in this new setting.

One of the first things that they noticed was the actions of the hyper Hideyoshi. Immediately after his arrival, with a youthful voice he shouted, "I'm Hide! And I can't wait to play with everyone!" Many people knew that this adorable child will definitely be one of the most popular in this class and he was bound to be troublesome after seeing his nature.

Another child that caught their attentions was that of the silent Kaneki. He didn't seem to get along well with the other students and seemed more interested in the picture books to help the children begin the process of learning how to read.

The teachers definitely had their work cut out for them trying to get the two opposites in control. They needed to work on getting the bursting golden ball of energy to calm down and the quiet child to interact more with others and to break out of his silver shell. If only they knew how.

* * *

As time passed, the children seemed to be developing well but it was still hard for the teachers to reach their goals of helping the gold and silver pair. It wasn't until one day that was definitely out of the ordinary; Ken Kaneki did not come to school.

In times such as these, it made everyone worry. The teachers had received no information from his mother as to where he was or why he did not come to school. Some children became scared that he was attacked by the Ghouls but some of the braver students believed that he was probably only sick and his mother forgot to call the school.

A week later, Kaneki returned to school. This time he was not dropped off by his mother but rather a different woman who seemed to be even less interested in him than his busy mother. The teachers were concerned because he seemed even more sad and quiet, if that was even possible. One teacher wanted to know why Kaneki was absent for so long, so he pulled the small child away.

"Where were you last week?" softly asked the teacher, Sasuke Kobayashi.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kobayashi for not being here but my mother collapsed and died last week due to exhaustion. Please don't be mad," said Kaneki with sadness within his eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that! It's fine that you weren't here and I'm not mad at you, the other students and I were worried about you and were scared for your safety."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry little one. It's not your fault. You can go back to playing with the other kids and try to cheer up. I'm sure things will get better!"

Kaneki just looked up at his teacher with a sad look in his eyes before walking away from him to find a book that matched his reading before he could reach the bookcase, in a blur, a quick blur of golden hyperness Hide latched onto Kaneki and they both toppled over.

"Where were you!" demanded Hide. "I thought you were killed like one of those people on the news. Your name was never said but I just thought that your body wasn't found or somethin'. You better tell me what happened! We all missed you!"

Kaneki just looked wide-eyed at the boy he had never talked to before. He had seen him and definitely heard him in their times in class together but Kaneki never had the courage to talk to anyone so he would just watch all of the other happy faces play along with the golden ball of energy he wanted to be his friend.

"Can you talk? I mean I don't think I've ever heard you talk before. *Gasp* Do you not have a tongue!?" Hide rambled.

"I have a tongue, I just don't like talking all that much," responded Kaneki.

"Oh, sorry. Well, where were you?!"

"My mom died" mumbled Kaneki.

"You have to speak louder, no one would be able to hear you if you always speak like that!"

"My mom died" said Kaneki a little louder.

"Ooooooo sorry. Was she killed by one of those gang people? My dad tells me that they've been coming closer to this ward now since we've been so peaceful."

"No, she worked too much and died because of that"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you have any friends comfort you?"

"No I don't really have any friends," said Kaneki as he began to look more and more depressed as the conversation drew on.

In that moment, Hide made a decision that would not only change his life but Kaneki's as well. He reached out to the other boy and gave him a bone crushing hug while yelling "I'll be your best friend and I won't ever die and leave you alone like your mama!"

He had no idea how much that had meant to Kaneki nor did he realize that the small boy that he was hugging began to break out into tears over his new best friend.

Neither had any idea as to how much this statement would change their lives.

* * *

 **Welp, that's it! I hope everyone likes it and the new style change. I kinda wanted to do something different and this is kinda what came out. Let me know what you think by reviewing and I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Middle School

**Hello! I posted the story yesterday but I'm feeling inspired today so I think I'm going to post the next chapter. (I might even post another tonight but I'm not sure yet)**

 **Sorry but don't look forward to updates as often as these. I usually take a longer time with them but I've been pretty bored and this is a good way to take up time. :)**

 **Anyway, it's good to see that people are already interested in the story! Here's the next part where they're going to be in middle school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul (*sadness ensues*)**

* * *

 ***~A Few Years Later~***

A few years have passed since that moment in kindergarten and unlike no one had ever expected, Hide and Kaneki have stayed close friends. The two opposites never left each other's side and were becoming even closer. After school Kaneki would come over to Hide's house and they would play or do homework until it was time for Kaneki to return to his aunt's house. After the death of Kaneki's mother, it was decided that he should live with her elder sister, his aunt. She had a son of her own that she spent most of her time devoted to while barely giving Kaneki a glance.

It was times when Kaneki wasn't home that he worried about what his aunt was doing. She tended to not like him and 'clean' his room when he wasn't home. Most of the time Kaneki would rather go straight home so he didn't have to worry about his prized possessions being thrown out but he didn't want to worry Hide. So he would usually spend time with him until he felt it was right to go home. But every time he left Hide, Kaneki would feel a certain sadness well up in his chest but he never knew why.

Hide had noticed the slight change in attitude of Kaneki over the years that they were friends. Sure Kaneki was quiet and didn't really seem to talk much but when he and Hide were together, Kaneki seemed happy. Hide could tell that Kaneki would never really be completely the same after the death of his mother and moving in with his aunt. Many people assumed that Hide was dumber than he looked but in reality he was really perceptive and could usually tell how people are feeling. After Kaneki moved in with his aunt, Hide could always see the hint of sadness in his eyes and sometimes fear when Hide asked to hang out after school. He could tell that something was wrong but didn't want to pressure his best friend into thinking that Hide would treat him differently. So all that he could do was wait until Kaneki felt ready to tell him.

* * *

It wasn't until one day that Hide truly found out what was going on at Kaneki's home. A few days prior, Hide lent Kaneki a magazine that he was reading because he thought that his best friend would enjoy it. But later in the week Kaneki comes into school, almost crying. Hide immediately runs up to him to see what was wrong. At the sight of Hide, tears started to threaten to fall down Kaneki's face.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy? Why do you look so sad?" said Hide as softly as possible for him.

"It's no-nothing" said Kaneki as he tried to compose himself.

"You're lying, I can tell something's wrong. Come on you can tell me! We're best buds aren't we?"

"Yeah...but I don't want you to be mad at me" sniffled Kaneki.

"Why would I ever be mad at you dummy?" Hide said while slightly chuckling.

"I-I lost the magazine" softly replied Kaneki.

Hide leaned in closer because he couldn't hear Kaneki. He then realized what was said and pulled Kaneki into a hug. "Kaneki, you're a terrible liar. I don't care about the magazine. Please, tell me what really happened."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Haha that's the second time you've asked. I promise that I won't get mad," Hide said as he stopped hugging Kaneki and instead mocked a soldier's solute to show his 'seriousness'. It resulted in Kaneki smiling a little and convinced him to reveal what was really wrong.

Kaneki told Hide everything from how his aunt throws out his stuff when he's not home and how he's neglected and sometimes abused. He explained that this week his aunt was 'cleaning' his room and threw out Hide's magazine, thinking it was Kaneki's. As he revealed more of the truth, tears began to form and eventually fall down his face. At the end of Kaneki's depressing reveal, Hide pulled him into the same bone crushing hug that he once did when they were in kindergarten. Kaneki knew that Hide didn't have to say anything because they both understood how the other felt and there were no words that was needed to be said. Both had become closer due to this reveal but they were ok with the new development of their relationship.

* * *

 **Ok so, here's the rest of that chapter! I kinda feel bad for making Kaneki have so many hardships so early on but I kinda figured that it's what will help his relationship with Hide grow a little bit. I have a different idea for the next two chapters but they might be shorter than the others so far.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and if you really like it so far follow and favorite. :)**


End file.
